Brightest of my Life
by AngelycDevil
Summary: She has a broken body and a ghost of a soul. He's filled with life and warmth. She doesn't know how to feel, while he only knows how to love her. But how far will he go to make her realize that? When you've lived in the dark for too long, light doesn't feel warm…it hurts. AU, OOC. Canon pairings. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Rant/ Warning (Please Read)**

Dear Readers,

Welcome to _Brightest of my Life. _For those who have been following me for a while, you have read variations of this plot for the past few months and yes, I've changed it up again. But this time, it's permanent.

This is a Seth imprint story. I have created an Original Character to be the love of his life. Overall, it still has Meyer's characters, pairings, and history. But it's AU because the Cullens moved and it's a bit OOC because I tweaked my Cullens and there are a few situations that might not happen in Meyer's world. One more thing, when I say "the Cullens", it includes Jacob's pack.

This plot covers Seth/OC's relationship from the moment they met until…well, I can't say so we'll just say the end. ;) The characters grow and mature, together and apart, and it's not a smooth ride to the finish. Along that thought, this story contains a few…shady subject matters so **here's the WARNING: This story will contain graphic and domestic violence/abuse as well as brief encounters with suicidal thoughts, self-abuse, and rape. Along with those, there will be blood, swearing, and of course, lemons.** **I will place a warning in the beginning of any chapter that deals with abuse, suicidal thoughts, and rape; read it at your own risk.** As you can see, this is not all rainbows and smiles. It's gonna slide to rock-bottom before it comes back up. And yes, it'll come up. I happen to be a strong HEA believer. :D

I understand if all the warnings above scared you but I'm not the type to dig into every single emotion and action and make it all angst-y and shit. Just sayin'. The warnings above are just that, warnings, things that will happen throughout the course of this fic. But those things in **the warnings don't make up the entire piece**. There are only parts. Some parts are bigger than the others. Some very, very small when compared.

I also realize that this story could be pulled for content on FFn so I have this in my **TWCS account** under the same name.

Another thing, this is rated M. I can't control the age of my readers. It's your choice. But this is intended for mature audiences.

* * *

**A BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE HELPED ME WITH THIS FIC!**

**Pre-readers: **

**MalloryKnoxx** (FFn) - Chica, you've been with me through this whole thing. I eagerly await your comments every time. You are amazing! I love that you seem to know exactly what I'm trying to do even though sometimes I don't actually do it.

**CeeCeeStar** (TWCS) – I'm so glad that you decided to tag along this journey. I loved getting your comments, even though it was only for a while. I wish the best for you and your family!

**Content1** (FFn) - I adore your comments and insights on the chapters. and you never seem to miss anything! You add your experience to my writing and for that, thank you. I'm very happy that you hopped on this twisted, little ride.

**Betas**: 

**ColdOnePaul **(FFn) – Our likes and dislikes are so similar that it kinda creeped me out a bit, but you are _amazing_ and your red pen is very welcomed by the readers. Muchas gracias, my friend!

**Lellabeth** (FFn) - Words cannot define my love for this girl, and I'm simply ecstatic that you agreed to beta the first few chapters.

**I love you guys. xoxo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

Firing synapses. Connecting axons. Chemical and electrical signals.

A human brain: what is it?

A bundle of nerves and cells that makes up about only two percent of an average human.

And yet, it controls your every move—from your first wail to your last shuddering breath. It's the answer behind the progress of this world, behind every moral and belief, behind imagination. It lets you live until the moment it decides it's over. It lets you be you without judgment or opposition.

It lets you breathe, think, and feel.

Imagine the mind as a never-ending canvas and every experience is a unique brushstroke, every thought and emotion having its own shade. For some, this painting will be filled with yellows, pinks, grass-greens, and lavenders since they have never regretted a moment in their life. For others, black and gray mixed with vicious red streaks and smudges of yellow will dominate, because their passion is as much a blessing as it is a curse. For most, it's a mixture of light and dark faded because their monotonous existence will have little to no impact upon this vast and wide world.

For the most fortunate, the lonely blacks and fearful grays eventually turn into bright oranges for their newly-found vitality and beautiful light colors. These people refused to survive in the dark because they _cared _and _struggled _to have more than a prosaic life_. _

Such is Cassie Clearwater's story. It's not a fairytale beginning nor is it one at the end. But then again, nothing—no one—is perfect, not even the supernatural.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd love to know your thoughts. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

I hear my heart hammering in my chest, and I feel my fingers tremble. Cold sweat collects on my neck, and I draw in a deep breath. It doesn't help. Sudden fear washes over me, and then I'm moving. I choke out an apology before backing up and out of the shop. Throwing the exact change for my beer on the counter, I rush out the door.

Dread smothers me as I sprint three blocks before retreating into an alleyway. I lean back on a wall and peek out, searching for his silhouette. When I don't see it, I slowly return to my senses. I slide down the bricks until my butt reaches the ground and catch my breath.

_I hope he doesn't follow me. I hope I never see him again. He_ wasn't scary... at least not in the usual crazy axe-murderer kind of way. Quite the opposite, really. He looked like something God created himself. He was perfection with his tall, lean, tan body that smelled like nature. Did I mention his rock-hard abs?

_Jesus H. Christ. _

When I looked into his dark-brown eyes, the pull I felt…

I shiver at the emotions that course through me just from remembering. That's when I stopped my ogling and ran like Hellhounds were on my tail. Romance and I are like the North and South poles. I've always known that I won't end up in one of those lovey-dovey relationships. Actually, I'm pretty sure that I'll never _have_ a relationship. Not that I don't want one, but I'm a realistic person, and a man loving _me_, yeah...not gonna happen.

I sit there for a few more seconds before I realize where I am and the faded buildings around me slap me back to reality. I shove my hand in my jacket pocket and pull out my phone. _9:52 pm._ My throat tightens and my heartbeat lurches into full-speed._I'm late. _

I cut through small, empty streets and abandoned alleys, and soon, I reach the back entrance of my apartment building. I take the fire exit to my level, and as I bolt down the corridor, I hear Father's voice.

"She'll back soon, sir." His words pacify my customer, but fill me with horror as I hear the underlying anger in his soft voice.

I take a deep breath, slip on my mask, and twist the door knob.

"Ah, there's my baby girl," Father greets me, a big smile covering his face while I toe off my flats.

"Daddy." I fake-smile back. I nod at my customer, giving him an once-over before sashaying to the fridge where I keep the beer.

The hairs on my arms raise in warning, and I straighten from my arched pose, knowing that Father is behind me.

"You were supposed to be here seven minutes ago. Have I not taught you enough about punctuality?" His voice is low, calm and collected, but I hear the threat underneath.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll try harder next time." I don't dare to look up at his face.

I see his knuckles tighten. I gulp.

"Number five," he mutters before leaving.

I wait until Father is out of the apartment to walk out of the kitchen and back to my customer. As he wishes, I'll be his little slut tonight. I'll be sexy, and I'll let him fuck me until I'm aching.

I smile seductively as I walk toward him. He licks his lips, and I swallow my disgust as I kiss him. Soon, our tongues are plunging into each other's mouth, and he's groping me everywhere.

After a few minutes, he pulls back and commands me to strip. I fake astonishment before letting it morph into a smirk. Cold air chills my exposed skin as I peel off my clothes. He groans when I take my shirt off, no doubt because I'm not wearing a bra underneath.

Slipping my thong off, I crawl in between his legs and kiss his covered cock before unbuckling his pants. I tug it off along with his shoes and socks, and plant wet kisses on his hairy chest as I unbutton his shirt. I pop off the last button, and he shrugs it from his shoulders. I brush the tip of his cock with my thumb before wrapping my fingers around him and stroking his entire length. He whimpers. I suck his tip, and run my tongue down the underside of his dick.

He moans as I take him in my mouth, moving up and down. I add in some teeth once in a while, driving him crazy. By the time, I reach with my other hand to play with his balls, I can feel him on the edge of an orgasm. He grabs my hair roughly as he comes in my mouth. It hurts, but I don't show it.

He sighs and loosens his grip on my hair before grabbing my ass and pulling me closer. I straddle him and plant a wet kiss on his lips before moving to that spot behind his ear. I'm not done with him yet.

I visualize a lean, tan body underneath me. I imagine warmth, teasing touches, and whispered words. I imagine my customer to be everything that he's not as I brush my pussy against his cock. I imagine the euphoria and headiness of an orgasm so I can get wet enough for him.

Soon his soft sighs and whispers become rough groans inside me. He's rock hard underneath me. He growls at my teasing ministrations. I reach into the side table and grab a condom, which I quickly slide on his erection. He fills me in one quick thrust. His grip is too tight as he "guides" me up and down his cock. I should be offended that he undermines my expertise, but then I'd have to give a damn about him. He's a customer—he comes here, fucks me, pays, and leaves. There's nothing more.

He gasps, groans, and moans before I feel him throb. It doesn't take long for him to match my rhythm, and soon he's fucking me. I let out a deep moan and ride him faster. Harder. I keep at it for a few more minutes, throwing in some wanton noises and cusses. I feel him reach his high as his movements become choppy. I take over and move teasingly, grinding against him as he comes again, this time inside me.

Once he's completely spent, I stand up and get the warm, wet towel that Father left in the sink. I'm careful and delicate as I slide the used condom off his cock and wipe him clean. He watches me with a content face. Once I'm done cleansing him, I pick up his scattered clothes and give them to him. He slips them on in a relaxed fashion before reaching into his pocket and handing me three tens.

I look at the bills in surprise. My usual's a twenty. _Uh, looks like a lucky day. _

He simply chuckles, and kisses me hard on the mouth before leaving. I tiptoe into the kitchen to hide a ten and then begin to dress myself. I quickly slide my pants on as I hear the front door open. Father's footsteps are heavy and he slams the door shut. _He's been drinking. _I didn't notice that he'd grabbed some bottles before. Who knows, maybe he even keeps a secret stash somewhere.I fight the urge to tremble and try to push the memories of his…_punishments_ out of my mind before I lie to his face. He tends to get a bit violent and handsy when alcohol is clouding his mind.

He doesn't look at me as he flops down on the couch and holds his hand out, reaching for the remote with the other. I drop two tens into his hand before picking up the random shit that's on the floor. I feel his eyes on me, and I ignore it for as long as I can before looking up.

"How much of a fool do you take me for?" He's rigid in his seat. I freeze. _He knows._ The wood beneath him creaks as he gets off the couch. _No. No, no, please... _My breath starts to quicken because I know what follows. _Answer him. _

"None, Sir." He plants himself directly in front of me, so I can't look away.

"But I think your fucking actions say otherwise," he growls. "Do you think you're better than me, slut?"

I take a tiny step back. "No, Sir."

"Then, do you really think you can lie to me and get away with it?" I ball my palms into fists to stop the shivers that shake my body. He moves forward, his eyes on me.

_Run, run now!_ But I stay. If I run, he'll catch me and it'll be…worse. I take deep breaths, trying to calm my heart, as he walks closer, too close. I can _feel_ his foul breath. _Not a sound, Cass, not one fucking sound._

"Where is it?" His voice is low. "Tell me," he snarls.

I'm silent. There's no other way I can tell him. That money is all I have. I _need_ that money.

Anger spikes in his eyes, and I gulp.

I know what's coming.

I see his hand move in my peripheral vision and flinch before it lands. My head snaps to the side, and I gasp at the sting. _Shit_, that's going be hurting for days. His arm rises once more and hits me on my right cheek. I stumble backward. _Not a sound, Cass._ I bite the inside of my cheek to stop the whimpers from coming out. I can taste the metallic flavor of blood in my mouth. My jaw throbs, and I feel the headache that's forming.

"Tell me!" He grabs my shirt in his fists and yanks me forward.

He's very careful not to hit me _too_ hard, or punch me in the face. That would leave behind marks, and that'd be bad for business.

"TELL ME!" I feel his fingers flex, and I steel myself for impact, eyes closed.

I'm not disappointed. A rush of chilled air flies past me, and I land against the wall. Pain explodes across my back, a sharp crack echoing around the room as my skull meets the wall. My vision blurs. My head pounds and spins, like someone placed it on a pottery wheel, and struck it with a hammer over and over again.

I cough, over and over, as I taste blood in my mouth.

I see something move again, and I scramble backward, my ears ringing.

_No. No more. Please, please, please… _

So, I give him what he wants.

"Under the sugar jar," I gasp out.

I curl up on the floor and wait until he disappears into his bedroom. I stumble through the living room, using the furniture as support because my head's spinning too fast. I head straight to the kitchen, going to the freezer, and grabbing a bag of frozen veggies for my head. Luckily, it's not bleeding. It was just a bump.

Once the room stops spinning, I grab another bag to press against my jaw. Too bad there isn't anything big enough for my back. I lean back against the fridge gently and grit my teeth to stop tears from springing to my eyes.

_Fucking idiot! Did you honestly expect to get away with it? Stupid little girl._

I take deep breaths, and close my eyes. _No tears. Ignore the pain,_ I chant in my head. I can't cry. Not when he's still in the house. If he sees this…

A violent shudder rips down my back and I bite my lip to stop a whimper.

_Stop it, STOP! _I clench my teeth together and will the tears to leave. I take slow, small steps as I walk to the living room couch. Carefully, I arrange my pillow, and lie on my stomach on the worn-down sofa. As the minutes pass by, my body slowly slips into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't read minds, so please type your thoughts in that little box below. ;-)


End file.
